


The Beauty and The Wolf

by Writing_Apprentice



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Apprentice/pseuds/Writing_Apprentice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selena Lavellan was raised on stories of the fearsome Dread Wolf by her keeper, Deshanna, stories which never really seemed quite true. When her keeper gets stumbles across the Dread Wolf's castle and accidentally offends him though, Lavellan takes her place as a prisoner to the Fen'Harel, working to discover the truth behind the stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_Our tale starts, as many do, long ago._

_Of course, it wouldn’t be the beginning of a cautionary tale if it didn’t also start on a dark and stormy night. Snow fell in heavy flurries and the wind howled, cutting effortlessly through clothes to chill all it touched._

_As fate may have it, it was on that night that Fen’Harel, one of the Evanuris, decided to have a feast. It was a grand affair, as was everything in that time. Warmth filled the castle, lights shining bright through windows to cast a gentle glow on the snow outside._

_The young mage had been enjoying his time feasting with his friends, sharing tales and spinning stories, occasionally drawing wisps and spirits towards them as they did so. It was not uncommon in that time for such beings to dwell amongst us. Some flitted wherever they felt most comfortable, others would stay where they made connections, friends of a sort. They stayed where they felt they were most, for lack of a better word, whole. Thus, Fen’Harel found himself with a variety of companions, one of them sharing an interesting tale of some hunt or another._

_The Dread Wolf’s attention was called from his guests by the sound of someone knocking on his door. It was late at that stage, and Fen’Harel was irritable at having been disturbed from an interesting tale. Thus, he stalked to the door, throwing it open with far more force than necessary._

_He was enraged at the sight. An old woman stood before him, huddling and shivering before him to try and stay warm in the cold winter air._

_“Please”, she beseeched him, “allow me some respite from the cold. I have had a long journey and there is nowhere nearby where I may rest. Without help, I will surely freeze and die.”_

_The Dread Wolf let out a vicious snarl, berating the woman before him for interrupting his party. He yelled at the woman, telling her she wasn’t welcome, before going to slam the door in her face._

_Before he could, however, the woman shifted and was consumed by light. Standing taller and shaking off the worn cloth, Fen’Harel found Mythal standing before him. Immediately his eyes widened as he realised his mistake. Before he could apologise thought, she began to chastise him._

_"You have shown who you truly are, Fen’Harel”, Mythal declared, looking down at the wolf. “You are callous and cruel and would condemn someone to the cold simply because they inconvenience you. You are not worthy of the splendour you live in.”_

_With a wave of her hand, Mythal’s magic washed over his castle and its inhabitants, transforming those within. “You shall become a beast for as long as your heart remains this way, so people will always know your true nature.”_

_With a crack of light, Mythal was gone and the Dread Wolf left to return inside, cursed forevermore._

 

* * *

 

 

When Deshanna had finished her story, bright young eyes darted open and looked up at her from where her young charge was tucked in bed. Deshanna chuckled softly, shaking her head.

“Da’len, you are meant to be sleeping.”

The young elf let out a small sigh, wriggling restlessly under the sheets. “I know Hahren, but that story was so interesting and I have so many questions. If the Dread Wolf is a wolf now, what was he before? Does he still live in a castle? How long ago was all this?”

Deshanna chuckled and shook her head once more. “They are all questions for another time, da’len. For now, you need sleep.” Leaning forward, the old keeper smoothed some hair off of the girl’s forehead, before pressing a soft, motherly kiss there. “On nydha, da’len.”

The young elf settled further into her bed, snuggling in under the covers and pulling a stuffed halla close to her.

“On nydha, hahren”, she murmured from beneath the sheets, eyes already beginning to feel heavy.

The old keeper left the room, heading to bed herself, and moments later the young girl’s eyelids finally drooped. Sleep claimed her, and thoughts of giant wolves haunted her dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

_~ 12 years later ~_

 

Sunlight filtered through the window pane, long streaks of light landing on messes of dark hair strewn across a pillow. Somewhere beneath the mess of hair, the grumbling of the young elvhen woman could be heard as she was pulled from her dreams.

With a heavy sigh she rolled over, immediately regretting that decision as the light hit her face, causing her to groan again. With a muttered curse, she managed to roll out of bed, somehow managing to make herself somewhat suitable for the day to come.

Grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl on her table and gathering a basket, she set off for town, hoping to grab what she could for Deshanna before she awoke.

The trip into town was short and familiar. The little village where she lived was on the border of Andruil’s lands, although it wasn’t technically inside them. As a result, they didn’t have to worry too much about the Evanuris, for the most part falling out of her notice unless she wanted a tribute from them. Usually, she took the results of someone’s hunts or something else precious to someone in the village.

Sometimes, when the mood struck Andruil, she would find someone particularly gifted, whether in magic or hunting or carving or some other craft, and take them from the village. Once they caught her notice, she hunted them, pursuing them until she could convince them to come with her. What she did with these people was unknown. Some were thought to be sacrifices, others servants. Whatever their role, once they agreed to be taken, they never returned.

Walking into the town, a cold wind cut through Selena’s clothes. She shuddered slightly, tugging her cloak in closer around her and casting a small spell to keep her warm. With a soft sigh, she began to hum as she made her way through the village, picking up the bread and fruit and milk and eggs that Deshanna had asked for.

She stopped outside the large flower shop that held a place in her village. It had so many different types of flowers, flowers she knew didn’t grow in the fields around the village. She had her own little garden, mostly filled with plants she could make potions out of, but none quite as spectacular as the ones the flower shop managed to garner. With a small, wistful sigh, she turned away from the flower shop, ready to head home.

A small child stopped her in one of the side streets on her way back out of the village. She was one of the many that roamed the streets, something that always concerned Selena. She wasn’t sure if they had parents who just didn’t notice where they went, or if they didn’t have any parents to look after them.

Dropping to her knees so she was at eye level, she smiled at the young girl. “On dhea, da’len. What are you doing out here on your own?”

The little girl looked down at her feet and shrugged shyly. “Sarellan said you could do magic.”

Selena let out a sigh, tutting playfully and shaking her head. “If you all keep telling each other, my secret will be out.”

The girl’s eyes widened and she looked up at Selena with a large grin. “So you can?” She asked in hushed awe.

Selena nodded, holding out a hand and gesturing for the girl to come closer. When the girl had huddled in slightly further, she tapped into her magic, calling forth a small wisp of energy that danced in her hand before the girl.

The little girl’s mouth dropped into a small ‘o’ as she looked on in wonder at the bright little creature. When the wisp finally faded away, Selena placed a finger over her lips, as though hushing the girl. She nodded immediately, a firm expression on her face, before skipping away, most likely to tell her friends.

Chuckling as she stood, Selena dusted off her knees and continued on her way. Having magic wasn’t really something that needed to be kept secret in most places, so she didn’t really worry too much about creating colourful wisps for the small urchins that wandered the streets. She figured anything that could give them joy was, for the most part, worth it.

Still, in her own little village, it wasn’t the wisest idea. Had she known Andruil was in town that day, she wouldn’t have attempted it. Little did she know it was more than just the young girl watching as she called forth a wisp. An owl sat on the roof above, peering down with interest at the small display. When Selena had left, it stretched its wings, flying off to bring its mistress news.

 

* * *

 

Arriving home, Selena was pleased to see Deshanna hadn’t been awake long. She cut up some fruit for her breakfast, before beginning to prepare some travel rations. The old keeper accepted them gratefully, beginning to prepare her hart for travel.

It wasn’t often the old keeper did travel. Often, she preferred to stay in the area with her First. She’d heard there was a Dalish clan nearby though, one that might have some information on whether any of the remaining Lavellan clan members had survived Wycombe. The odds of any still being alive after ten years was unlikely, to say the least, but if any remained, it was worth trying to find them.

Mounting the hart, Deshanna smiled down at Selena. “Is there anything you’d like me to see if I can trade for while I’m away?”

It was a bit of a tradition for the two. Whenever Deshanna had to leave, she’d ask that same question, and the answer would always be the same.

“Any flowers you think I might be able to grow, or herbs I haven’t seen”, Selena replied with an easy smile.

Deshanna nodded, chuckling gently. Then, with a final wave goodbye, she urged the hart forward.

Selena stayed outside and watched them leave until they disappeared into the forests beyond. With a sad smile, she wandered out the back, humming to herself as she tended her small garden. Every time Deshanna left, she always felt slightly hopeful. Maybe this time they’d hear some news. Maybe some of the clan had survived. Every time though, she came back and shook her head sadly. She couldn’t help but hope that, just once, things went differently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in this story, Wycombe was a human settlement that attacked the nearby Lavellan tribe. This happened when Selena was 6. Her and Deshanna were the only two known survivors. They fled and hid, living in the wilds as best they could for about a year, before being allowed to live in the village they're currently in because of Deshanna's skill as a healer.  
> I'm also kinda merging the old and the new Beauty and the Beast a lil bit, so there's that.  
> Please let me know what you think?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this was just a thought I've had buzzing around in my head for a little bit, so this is mostly just to get this out of my system XD


End file.
